robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhead (Dutch)
Hammerhead was a Dutch robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars, having previously competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. The original Hammerhead from Dutch Series 1 was a blue box-wedge with an angled spinning hammer and a rear lifting scoop. Its ground clearance was extremely low, but this proved to be a hindrance at times; even the slightest lift off the ground would keep it from moving. It lost in the second round. The team's second entry was Hammerhead 2, an invertible box-shaped robot designed to look like a hammerhead shark, with a face drawn on the front and a full-pressure flipping tail on the back. Both version of the machine were equipped with a voicebox that would shout out intimidating phrases like "I love the taste of fresh metal" and "It's hammertime!" in the pits. Hammerhead 2 was entered in Dutch Series 2, again losing in the second round. It also reached the second round of its heat in UK Series 7, becoming the first robot to be taken apart by the destructive power of eventual champions Typhoon 2. Since Robot Wars finished, the team has built a new robot called Hammerhead 3, a box-wedge shaped robot with a built-in full-body flipper that has competed in various events across the UK and the Netherlands. It was victorious in the 2005 European Championship, defeating Kan-Opener to secure the title for the Netherlands for the third year running. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Hammerhead faced Pika 2 in the first round. It struggled to hit Pika 2's wedge shape head-on, and its spinning hammer disoriented it slightly. Eventually it managed to get around the side and crumple Pika's frame. It struck one of Pika's wheels and immobilised it before inflicting additional damage to Pika's rear. It then drove at Pika from the front, but got wedged slightly off the ground and was unable to move. Nevertheless, Pika 2 got counted out and Hammerhead was through to the next round. There it met Botwork. The robots charged at each other with their spinning weapons, but bounced off fairly harmlessly. Botwork then attacked Hammerhead from the rear and buckled one of its wheels. The damage caused Hammerhead to stop moving, so it was counted out by Refbot. It was flipped by the floor flipper and then pushed into the pit. Dutch Series 2 Hammerhead faced IDO in Round One of this tournament. Hammerhead started by approaching IDO, before lifting it off the ground with its flipper. Hammerhead then pushed IDO into a CPZ, before forcing it into the Pit Button, and dragging it into the descending pit. In Round Two, Hammerhead faced Krab Bot, and at the start of this battle was grabbed hold of and lured into a CPZ, before flipping Krab Bot. Hammerhead and Krab Bot confronted each other, before Krab Bot grabbed hold of Hammerhead, who spun it in circles. Matilda and Shunt tried to separate the two robots, but Krab Bot still grabbed onto Hammerhead. Hammerhead then pushed it into an angle grinder, before trying to push it into the CPZs. Hammerhead was pushed into the grinders as time ran out, and lost on a judges' decision. UK Series 7 Hammerhead faced Iron Awe, Xenomorph and Disconstructor in round one of this competition. Hammerhead started this battle by staying out of the action, before being flipped onto Xenomorph by Iron Awe. Hammerhead needed to self-right to use its weapon, but couldn't. However, it was self-righted by Iron Awe after being axed, before pushing Xenomorph. Hammerhead was flipped again by Iron Awe, but this time, the robot continued the battle until cease, and qualified along with Iron Awe, after a judges' Decision. In Round Two, Hammerhead faced Typhoon 2. Hammerhead didn't attack until Typhoon got up to speed, and was sent flying by the body spinner. Another hit from Typhoon meant Hammerhead could only go in circles. It was then struck again, its armour panels were ripped off, and it stopped moving. Shunt and Matilda placed it onto the floor flipper and dropzone before pitting it. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 1 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 2 *Dutch Losses: 2 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Dutch Series *Series 1: Heat, Round 2 *Series 2: Heat, Round 2 Trivia *Hammerhead is one of only four robots, along with Bamm Bamm, NEAT Machine and Scraptosaur, to have competed in both Dutch Championships and the Seventh UK Championship. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots